


Last Words

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea is that Sollux's voices are basically the last words/thoughts of the soon to be dead, so I made a poem out of what he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

I didn’t mean it  
I didn’t want this  
I didn’t think it through  
I didn’t recognize you

Don’t go  
Don’t you dare  
Don’t you know you’re too weak to  
Don’t think I won’t tell her

(Do you think he’d prefer the teal or the ochre?)

Hurts! It hurts it hurts it it it  
Hurts like a motherfucker now that you’ve  
Hurt would be more comforting than this numb  
Hurts even though I’ve finally

Tell them all, but they laughed  
Tell me something I don’t know  
Tell me?  
Tell you I love you

Dark, someone turn the light  
Dark at the end of the tunnel  
Darkness festers inside  
Dark meat or light?

FUCK YOU!

What the hell is going  
What do you want  
What’s wrong sweetie  
What went so wrong in the world

Darling, why are you so angry?

I’m lost  
I’m cold  
I’m scared  
I’m angry  
I’m fucked up  
I’m dying

I want my lusus!

My savior, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on

I never got to tell her what a bitch she

Alright, gang, let’s split up!

Please  
Please  
Please


End file.
